The Other Pierce Girl
by KlarolineforeverX
Summary: It's 1492. Katerina is not the only one to meet the handsome and charming Lord Niklaus - Caroline, her sister also meets him on that very special night. When it becomes clear that Klaus prefers Carline to Katerina, Katerina plans to go to any extent to get her Lord and her money back. But Klaus only has eyes for a certain Blond bombshell and her sharp tongue.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do not own the vampire diaries or any of the characters in the series. Only the story is mine.**

"So where is the mysterious host I have heard so much about?" Katerina asked the Lord Elijah as they strolled through the party, looking down her nose at everyone who chanced to pass her.

Katerina was a shallow girl. And that she was – a girl. Not a woman; but a silly, attention seeking girl. Which was one of the reasons why she felt walking with the lord gave her special privileges; even though she had only met him a few moments ago.

She had long, brown curly hair that when not bound up flowed down elegantly to her waist. She had the perfect face – that was most men said anyway; women on the other had said she had the devils face – she was beautiful but... she would bring men who loved her nothing but trouble. Along with her beautiful face and long brown locks, she also had the best figure of all her sisters in her opinion – a small waist and small breasts. To Katerina this was perfection.

But there was another Pierce girl how was by far the most stunning woman you would ever encounter. However as Katerina was the more... How do you say nicely...? 'Confident' one – she got all the male attention first; effectively ruining any chance of happiness for the other Pierce girl.

But we'll get to her later.

"Fashionably late" The lord Elijah answered. "He likes to make an entrance"

He turned to the entrance and noticed the upcoming form of his brother stepping down the stairs into the party. "Ah... here he is" Elijah says, raising his arm to his brother, to motion him to come and meet this... Katerina.

Niklaus. Lord Niklaus should I say, strolled through the gathering with a cocky slowness that seemed to say 'everyone has to bow down to me and I love it that way' as he smirked at the soft humans that where doing just that. The occasional vampire was spotted here and about – but they tended to want blend in and lay low.

He was extremely attractive and rich – the single thought that crossed Katerina's mind as the lord lowly made his way over to them. She watched him eagerly – obviously wanting to snatch him up at any means necessary.

He had long, dirty blond, sexily scruffy locks; a diamond shaped face with lips wearing a cute but dangerous smirk; no hint a stubble and dazzling deep blue-green eyes that lit up his whole face. We didn't get to see him smile – but I am sure when it happens it will make him glow and others be amazed by the pure beauty of this... strange man.

When the crowd clears, The Lord Niklaus gets the first peek of what he has been waiting for, for a long time – his doppelganger. His face goes limp in utter happiness and shock – now I must make this clear; The Lord Niklaus does not love or even like the spoilt Pierce girl in any way, she is too spoilt and mean for his liking. Plus she has no light – only darkness emits from her dull core. He could see she was a horrid girl from just a glance – one that wanted money and power not just love; she did want love though. She wanted men to lover her with all their hearts and giver her money and presents before she found a new play toy. Just like Tatia.

Katerina, however, had other thoughts that where much like Tatia's. She wanted to test both brothers to see which one was the best fit to marry her and take care of all her needs. But she would still keep the other of course! Stringing him along in case the other went and died on her!

Niklaus approached the pair slowly, keeping a watchful eye on the girl who would be his sacrifice.

"Katerina, may I present to you the Lord Niklaus"

She did a small curtsy, making sure it showed enough cleavage, a little seductive smirk playing on her lips. Niklaus smirked at her brazen attempt to allure him – '_what a stupid girl' _he thought. But Katerina thought he was smirking at her in interest, making her feel giddy inside.

He kissed her hand unwillingly. "Niklaus is the name my father gave me" he told her. "Please... Call me Klaus."

Now her Katerina thought he was paying her a compliment – which to her only meant she had won his favours already. However what she failed to know was the name Klaus was only for his enemies. And ones that should fear him. Others – he loved or favoured called him Nik.

_**A little while later. **_

"From where have you come, Katerina?" Niklaus asked a little while later as they stood together chatting away. Thoughts of victory - flashing through Niklaus's head; thoughts of falling in live - flashing through Elijah's and thoughts of money and lust – flashing through Katerina's.

"I am new to town my Lord." She answered in a fake nervous manor. Klaus knew this and almost shook his head.

"Katerina is from Bulgaria." Elijah answered for her. Looking between the two and not liking what he was seeing from Katerina.

Klaus immediately speaks a few, confident words in Bulgarian. Causing both to chuckle.

"Vet good. Ha-ha" Katerina smiles brightly at Niklaus. While Elijah looks down at the floor.

"Would you mind brother?" Niklaus turns to Elijah with wide eyes hinting his hidden agenda. "I would like to make have moment alone-"

But he was suddenly interrupted by Katerina's cry of excitement.

"Sister! Here!" she waves to a girl in the crowd who has obviously just arrived.

Both men turned to face the woman that the girl next to them had so rudely shouted for. And Niklaus was breathless at the sight of the blond beauty.

She was the most dazzling woman he had ever laid eyes upon. She had the softest looking hair – the blond locks fell just past her shoulders in light curls; the smoothest looking skin – a pale white complexion; contrasting with the peachy pink of her lips. She had a tall physique – long legs, a tiny waist and full, plumb breasts – not too small like Katerina's and too large either – just right. But the most incredible thing about her was her dazzling eyes. They where an amazing deep blue that sparkled and lit up her face brightly.

She smiled as she spotted her sister, making Niklaus inhale sharply as though all the air in the world was not enough to keep his dead heart from stopping at the sight of her.

"Katerina" she said simply.

"Caroline" Katerina says back and goes in to hug her sister. "I would like to introduce you to the Lord Elijah and the Lord Niklaus – our host for this evening."

She curtsy's deeply not at all like Katerina. "My Lord's it is an honour" she speaks quietly, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Caroline" Elijah says and takes her hand as she rises to kiss it. She gives him a small smile in return but still does not look him in the eye.

"Caroline." Niklaus finally steps forward and softly takes her hand, feeling her smooth skin. He leans down to her hand a gives it a hearty, slow kiss. "Please my dear, call me Nik"

Katerina jumps up at this. 'What was going on? Surely Caroline was not stealing her money away from her now was she? She wasn't as half as pretty than her!' But Caroline didn't have anything to steal in the first place. She only captured the eyes of the dangerous man without even trying. Something Katerina was never able to do. 'He must like the name Klaus better. That's why he never asked her to call him that' Katerina thought defiantly.

Caroline, still blushing from the compliment still had her eyes down nervously. Niklaus saw this and reached over to tilt her chin up with delicate fingers. "Please look up. I like to look into your eyes." He said softly and was immediately once again left speechless as those eyes met his hesitantly. He smiled at her - his full, blown, dazzling smile. She returned it with a small smile of her own – one that said she admired him. He was strangely glad at the notion.

"I do not bite you know!" he teased her. He actually did. Hard.

She giggles a little. "Much" she said and his smiled brightened if possible.

He liked her sharp tongue.

Still locked in each other's gaze, they heard a throat clearing and they immediately broke away and he removed his fingers from her chin. Smiling one last time.

The coughing had come from the girl who was obviously annoyed at her sister for making _her_ lord take an interest in her. "What was it you where-"but it was then she was cut short.

"How about we take a stroll in the gardens. It's a lovely night" Niklaus spoke up, in his extremely sexy accent. But he was not looking at Elijah or Katerina at all but only at Caroline;. The blond bombshell before him – still wearing that cute blush.

"That sounds wonderful!" Katerina exclaimed, trying to gain the Lord's attention with no luck.

"Yes why not?" Elijah then spoke up.

Caroline, who had kept quiet until now, looked him in the eyes and said simply. "Splendid"

He smiled again at her words. Only a few but they still mean so much.

Katerina went for his arm but he quickly avoided and offered it to Caroline instead. She stood there shocked for a moment then took it. No one had ever refused Katerina before. She was glad – he seemed different. But perhaps he would get sick of her soon and go to Katerina. All men did you know.

He smirked at her and began to lead her to the gardens, proudly.

Katerina who was scowling at her sister back took Elijah's arm and walked with him instead.

This was going to be an interesting walk.

**Thanks for reading a please review! **


	2. Chapter 2 first kiss

**Thank you all for reviewing! I'm glad that people are starting to like this with just the first chapter up! Thanks again!**

ChelseaBaby91 - **she's** **not adopted but she isn't really a full Pierce. This chapter will explain all!**

_**Chapter 2 **_

Niklaus strolled through the starlight gardens with the blond bombshell on his arm; in total silence they walked and he could even hear her heart pounding in her chest as they walked.

He felt it strange that he should all of a sudden disregard the other girl and pay his full attention to her sister instead. The sister who had no real importance in his plans – but still he felt compelled to get to know her; her hopes, her dreams, her wishes... He wanted to know everything. And Niklaus always gets what Niklaus wants.

Caroline glance at the dazzling Lord; who walked next to her, as she clasped hold of his arm. How did it get to this? She asked herself. Men do not – ever- refuse Katerina and pay any attention to her. She was the boring sister. The one who was ugly and useless. The one which always lived in the shadow of her big sister. The one who would never be able to marry a man how loved her as they all loved Katerina instead. She had missed out on so many things thanks to Katerina – she had never gotten asked to dance more than four times at a ball; she had rarely been courted by a man of honour; she had never seen a man have to prove his worth or love to a woman – Katerina always had them while she could and always left the men with only a penny to their name. That's why they where no longer in Bulgaria anymore. Katerina was known as the towns whore. And sadly Caroline had suffered ridicule and bullying because of the fact.

She had never been kissed by a man. Not even her own farther had kissed her on the cheek. She was worthless, why would he?

"So Caroline" Niklaus purred from beside the other Pierce sister. "Please tell me about yourself"

She looked down confused. Why would he wish to know about her? She felt Katerina's scowl pierce the back of her neck and knew she was bound to get a thrashing for this.

"What would you like to know my Lord?" the blond angel asked meekly, looking down towards the floor.

"Everything. Who are you parents for a start? Katerina tells me you had a farther called William and a mother Called Jessica... Is that correct?" he enquires; not understanding how this topic of chit-chat always haunted Caroline.

"They are Katerina's parents, yes" she answered simply.

He stops in his tracks and looks down at her, finally seeing how uncomfortable she was discussing this. He leaned in closer and whispered.

"And not yours?"

Caroline breaths in deeply and sighs out long and hard before answering. "No... I am a bastard. Our farther had an affair with an English lady who was a maid to Katerina's mother. She soon fell pregnant with his child and as she progressed in her pregnancy our farther cared for her. But... when she gave birth she died of child bed fever. After that we'll... Our farther blamed me for my mother's death and..." she trails of remembering the dark time.

She didn't want to ruin the night with her dark stories. Besides – he may very well not believe her anyway!

"He what?" Niklaus was suddenly fused with anger at the dead man who had obviously hurt his Caroline in some way that had a long lasting effect on her. And he knew Katerina would not have been very sisterly when she found her father's mistress was with child and she may very well not be the favourite anymore. He was sure that if the mother had survived, Caroline would have been treated far better than Katerina and found a suitable husband by no.

But perhaps it was fate for her mother to die. It brought her to him didn't it?

"He what? Caroline?" he asked again when no reply came from the morbid looking girl.

Caroline had gone into one of her back flashes; they often happened when anything from her childhood had arisen in conversations. She hated them – being reminded of her past – but her past was a part of her; and she would not change it for the entire world.

She shook her head and glanced up at the waiting Lord who loomed over her. "Nothing my Lord." She smiled then carried on walking.

He followed her; not saying another word as he knew it would only upset her more – and he hated to see her so upset.

"My Lord!" the shrill whine of Katerina buzzed through his ears and he turned around to see her walking towards the pair.

"Yes Katerina? Where is my brother?" it was all he could ask without bursting and ripping the stupid girls throat out for interrupting his moment with Caroline.

"Your brother is inside; fetching me a drink. I thought we could spend a moment alone." She pointedly stared at Caroline, who knew all too well what her half sister meant.

She broke away from Niklaus's arm – who was just on the brink of explosion and began to back away. "Of course. I will leave you two alone."

As she started to stroll back inside she heard her sister say. "I thought she would never leave! She was getting in the way!"

I love you too sister. But she knew all Katerina cared for was money and power. She cared none for love and good men. So as she strolled back through the party – she once again thought how her sister would once again ruin any chances of her ever finding happiness. She would always be alone. For the rest of her miserable life.

Niklaus watched her retreating form with fuming, regretful eyes. Then Katerina actually had the audacity to say Caroline was the one getting in the way of us all! Oh how he longed to tell her the truth but if he was to ever get his doppelganger he would not get it by being harsh to her. he would have to sweet talk her into it.

But he would rather stake himself than romance such a girl! She was a heartless, cold, gold digging bitch – who deserved to rot in hell! Besides he wanted Caroline! And how was he going to get her when she will think he has taken an interest in her sister like all the rest? This was so complicated! Katerina would surly brag to Caroline about how she had captured his attention and love – so it was impossible for them to ever be connected romantically! He could never be with her if he pursued Katerina for her blood – Caroline would surely be offended and yet again hurt by his actions and most possibly leave or fall into the arms of another man! And Niklaus would never let that happen! Even in the few moments he had known her, he knew she was different. A beacon of light in his dark, dark world. She would never be with him after he had finished with her sister. She would think she had become second best. Yet again.

Niklaus endured at least fifteen minutes of strolling around the gardens with Katerina chatting to him none stop – irritating him to such an extent her had to refrain his fangs from piercing her neck and drinking her in one gulp. She told him about her glorious child hood – she never once mention her sister; she spoke of her good honest mother and her kind farther – the same farther that had hurt Caroline somehow. Now he had, had enough of her constantly flirting with him and her trying to latch onto his arm so quickly devised a plan that would send them back inside and near Caroline again.

"Why don't we go talk with Elijah? And get you that drink, yes?"

She nodded and followed him back inside to the party; where people where beginning to dance. Once of the couples included where Caroline and Elijah.

Niklaus's anger blew up to overflow and he nearly rushed to his brother and ripped his heart out before grabbing Caroline and sweeping her off of her feet and carrying her away into the night. But of course he did not. That would be too irrational!

Caroline had come back inside to see Elijah by himself at the edge of the dance floor.

"My Lord" she nodded and he smiled at her gently; but she could see the sadness lurking in his eyes as he looked upon her.

"Please my dear call me Elijah" he told her and she only nodded.

"I am sorry" she said moments later after a long pause of silence. He tunred to her and nodded.

"I am no Niklaus. It was bound to be him from the start"

"She goes for men she only wants to get her money's worth out of. Ignore her – she isn't worth it"

He only nodded and let out a heavy sigh. "Would you like to dance?"

And then only moments later was when Niklaus and Katerina had walked in; both obviously shocked and angered by the pair.

Niklaus walked pointedly up to the dancing pair and grabbed Caroline's arm gently. "May I have a word my lady?"

Caroline hesitated and looked back at Elijah to see if this was okay. He only nodded with a gracious smile and walked off, leaving the the two standing in the centre of the dancefloor alone.

He quickly tugged her over to a balcony and stood her in the middle of it; without even a peep out of the still shocked Caroline.

He smirked down at her, as he formed a plot in his mind. He knew what he wanted tonight and he was going to get it.

"You never gave a gift my Lady" he told her plainly.

To his obvious delight her face reddened and she looked down embarrassed. "My Lord I am terribly sorry! It's just... I..." she stumbled over her words.

He was joyous in the fact and tugged her chin up so she was looking into his eyes. He let her see the need there. The lust. The want.

"That's alright... I can think of another way you can give me a gift"

And he slowly leaned down to kiss her, basking in joy when she began to rise to meet his lips. They met slowly and softly – but that was only the beginning. The once touch set of a heated chain of powerful, passionate kisses that sent both people flying with desire. Niklaus gripped her waist tightly and pulled her flush up against him as she ran her hands through his long her – who knew it could be so soft and smooth?

They don't know how long it lasted. A minute, an hour? All they know it was the best kiss of their lives. Caroline first ever kiss. And neither of them wanted to break away.

**How was this chapter then? Please leave a review and tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3 was he?

**Thank you for all your kind reviews! I didn't think people would really enjoy reading this fic but I am so glad people are enjoying it! Here you go!**

Niklaus never wanted to pull away from her soft, sweet lips that tasted like glorious strawberries. He wanted to stay in that embrace forever – forget the curse, forget the Katerina and her stupid ways; forget he could never love – or so he thought. He only wanted her and her alone.

Caroline was totally lost in his web of desire. She hardly knew this man yet kissing him just felt so right. What was going on with her? She was Caroline – this was her very first kiss and not only with a stranger but the stranger her sister was now lusting after. She never normally did this – ever. But something about this man drew her in and she didn't want to stop her kissing. Not by a long shot.

As their tongues untied and danced Niklaus moaned into the kiss; wrapping his arms around her back – hands sprawled out to pull her closer to him. Caroline gave out a squeal when he did this and Niklaus gave a chuckle before groaning in pleasure as she bit down on his bottom lip carefully.

A throat cleared behind the lusty couple and their lips sprang apart to turn to look at the intruder, however they kept their arms wrapped around each other. Niklaus glared at the intruder with all his might – the cold glare that would make every human and vampire in the world to freeze over and die.

"What is it Elijah?" Niklaus growled out; obviously boiling with anger at his brother.

"It is near one A.M brother, it is time for Lady Caroline to leave." Elijah answered; obviously uncomfortable with the scene that had just played out before him.

For the last fifteen minutes he had been bust trying to gain Katarina's attention – with no luck sadly. All she kept muttering about was what possibly Niklaus and her sister could be discussing that would take so long. She really was terribly stupid – she failed to realise she was but a toy in Niklaus's games and her sister was the only woman to ever really gain his brothers attention. And she want even trying it would seem.

Caroline gasped and backed away from Niklaus. "I never realised the time! I must be going!"

She began to run back into the ballroom but a hand on her arm stopped her. She turned to see the Lord Niklaus clutching her arm tightly and pulling her back towards him forcefully. Niklaus felt a weird sensation when she suddenly backed out of his embrace – he wanted her back in his arms where he could hold her tight. He felt panicked when she began to run without one last kiss or goodbye and grabbed her back to him.

"Why don't you stay here with us!?" he exclaimed quickly as he suddenly had the urge to keep her close.

She frowned. "I am sure you would not like me to take up unnecessary space, my Lord!"

Niklaus shook his head at her. But he was also grateful she was so insecure – he didn't want her to be like Tatia or Katerina; they would have jumped at the opportunity to stay with him and would find away to stay there.

"Nonsense! You must stay with us! It is of a late hour and I could never let you go home alone at this hour of mourning! Plus you must be tired! It would be much more convenient for you to stay here."

She had no argument left. Other than. "What about Katerina?" she asked meekly.

He felt anger at Caroline even caring where that harlot went! Katerina didn't care about her so why did Caroline care about Katerina? He knew why... because His Caroline cared about everybody and she would always love Katerina somehow because she called her sister. Unfortunately.

Niklaus huffs out and growls. "She can occupy one of the guest bedrooms at the back of the estate. Now please" Niklaus held out his hand for Caroline to take. "Come with me"

Without a moment's hesitation she placed her hand in his and let him guide her out and through the ball room.

Niklaus smiled at her and shouted over his shoulder. "Elijah! Take Katerina to a bedroom near the back of the house so she inst in the way, please!"

Caroline glanced at him. "Will I be near her?"

He smiled and turned to look at her. "No sweetheart" he hummed. "You will be at the front of the house... near myself and my sibling"

Caroline blushes when she hears his undercurrent hint. He gives a wicked grin when he sees it and gently strokes his finger tips across her hand; biting his lip as she shudders.

He led her through the house quickly – but not too quick as so though to come off strange – Like a vampire. He decided to keep the tour until the morning when they were both fresh and lively. When he told her as such, she simply replied with a cute yawn and nodded her head; rubbing her eyes.

_She is so adorable!_ Niklaus thought to himself as he watched her. She looked so weak and fragile as she walked through the hallways to her bedroom – she was obviously tired and in need of sleep.

He led her down one more hallway and to the last door on the left – exactly next to his.

"Here you go sweetheart." He gently opened her door to reveal a glamorous room filled to the brim with diamonds and jewels that would put a billionaire to shame.

Caroline didn't have time to take in her surroundings as she nearly collapsed in Niklaus's arms – she was so tired and it all came on so sudden too!

He gently picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed, above the covers. He kissed her lips – sweetly and softly and looked deeply into her brilliant eyes.

"Sleep now, beautiful girl" he compelled her and she instantly fell asleep in his arms.

He smiled contently and began to remove her dress form her delectable body. He tried to stay calm but even the thought of undressing her body made his cock twitch. He did the task quickly and swiftly before putting the dress on the chair by the bed and picking up the bright girl and placing her under the covers.

"Goodnight my Blond Angel of light." He whispered before blowing out the candle and walking out of the room without a single noise to be heard.

_**IN THE LOUNGE **_

"What are you doing Niklaus?" Elijah was mad.

More than mad he was boiling with anger and it was all for his brother who was sitting cross legged on the couch; a scrap book and a pencil in his hands – as he sketched the perfect face onto the paper.

"What do you mean brother?" Niklaus answered in a bored tone.

"I mean it was just supposed to be about Katerina! But now you have involved Caroline as well! What are you doing to her Niklaus?" Elijah all but screamed.

"Why do you care brother?" Niklaus stood up and edged his way over to his brother. "Why?" he growled out.

"I care for Caroline! She is sweet and kind! Like a sister to me already and I do not want her to be hurt!"

Niklaus scoffed. His brother always had to have what he wanted too didn't he! "You more than care for he like a sister Elijah. Which is why I am giving you this warning – Stay away from Caroline; She. Is. Mine! Do you understand?" Niklaus growled out, backing Elijah up to the wall and letting his fangs come out and the veins to appear around his eyes.

Elijah did the same, but his face was not as scary as Niklaus's.

"I do not fancy her I promise you" Elijah told his brother – he did not want to end his brotherhood due to a girl.

"Good. Keep with Katerina brother. She is not to my liking at all. Now Caroline..." Niklaus smiled at the memory of his night with the angel.

Elijah looked upon his brother in shock. Was his brother...? Falling in love? With a human?

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4 the morning

"How could you?" Katerina snarls at Caroline with venom.

Caroline sighs. "I don't know what happened sister..." She tells her sister sincerely. "I just happened so fast! It won't happen again."

Caroline doubted her own words – she could not help her attraction to the deviously handsome alpha male waiting for them in the breakfast room; and she didn't for one moment believe he would just give in before he got what he wanted.

"It better not Caroline! He. Is. Mine! I want him... And I always get what I want" Katerina growls out in her insanity.

She was completely unaware that the man they were talking about was listening into the conversation. And he was not happy with what he had been hearing.

He had listened out for the morning when he knew Katerina would take it upon herself to take advantage of Caroline loyalty and make her sister agree to back away from him. How dare she? Did she really think she had a hold over him? Was she really that stupid and self centred? Why did he even ask of course she was! He had heard Katerina verbally abuse her sister – telling her he would only use her; he would soon forget her and run to Katerina; he would soon lose interest in her and his favourite as soon as he was done with Caroline he would crawl on his hands and knees to Katerina and beg her forgiveness for ever taking Caroline over her. Ha! Niklaus has almost howled with laughter at the mere words! Like hell he would.

But he did need to use Katerina. How would he accomplish buttering her up to use her and at the same time convince her beautiful sister to get to know him?

He had no chance of succeeding! He knew if he buttered up Katerina he would get no chance of ever being with Caroline and she would then proceed to court other men – perhaps even his brother – and forget all about him and how he had betrayed her in the worst way of all. And he wanted Caroline. Really, really bad. But how would he get her and get his curse lifted as well?

Which girl to have? The one that would lift his curse – but would bring him no happiness and he would only be using for blood? Or the beautiful, magical, delectable creature that may have been able to give him all the happiness in the world with just a swift kiss on the lips?

His lifelong dream or his lifelong girl?

But perhaps he could do both? Get Elijah to take on the task of Katerina while he spent his time with Caroline! Sure her would have to spend a little time with the bitch but he would just have the others in the room while he did.

He wouldn't let her come between him and Caroline! Even if she crept into his room in the dead of night to seduce him – he would not give in and immediately kick her out and go to tell Caroline what had taken place – he didn't want Katerina to tell her a completely different story now did he? But that is if Katerina tried to do such a thing! Which if she valued her life – she wouldn't.

It also angered him that Caroline would give into her half sisters demands without even a hint of defence or protest! Did he really mean nothing to her? Or was it just that Katerina knew how to make her sister feel as low as the mud under her shoes? He really wanted to believe it was the second choice.

He finally heard the sisters leave the bedroom and hurry down the stairs to the main entrance area that leads to all parts of the mansion. Niklaus was standing exactly there with Elijah – awaiting Caroline to come down and greet him. But unfortunately for him he was welcomed by the smug face of Katerina instead.

"Good morning Klaus! How are you this morning?" Katerina tried to sound sweet and innocent, instead she came out as needy and over excited. Niklaus nearly growled in distain.

"Good morning Katerina. I am perfectly well this morning, thank you for asking." He smiled tightly at her and turned to Caroline who was conversing with Elijah. When she noticed him staring at her she smiled a little and curtsied.

"Morning my Lord" She said meekly, casting her eyes down.

He almost growled again at the way she spoke to him. So meek and shy! Not at all the Caroline he knows is hiding in there – and the way she had called him my Lord! He would have to thank Katerina for that.

He smiled brightly nether the less and picked her hand up and touched it to his lips. "Good morning my sweet... You look ravishing this morning"

Caroline blushed brightly and glanced up at the smirking Lord before looking at her sister. Katerina was fuming. Why had he not complimented her like that? Why had he not kissed her hand? Why had he given her a cute nickname and not her? Katerina glared at Caroline in envy. She was doing this somehow! A man would never choose that scrawny little rag over her the beautiful and magnificent! Ever!

Katerina quickly grabbed hold of Niklaus's arm and wrapped both of hers around it. "Shall we make our way to the breakfast room?"

Niklaus glared at her but she simply ignored this. He sighed and went to give his other to Caroline but scowled when he saw Elijah offering her his instead and Caroline actually taking it!

He glared once again at Katerina and started to lead the group to the breakfast room.

"Here we are!" he spoke loudly as they entered and quickly helped Katerina sit in her seat so he could move on and help Caroline as well. Katerina giggled at him at batted her eyelashes flirtatiously but Niklaus was already at the opposite side of the table to where Caroline was about to sit with the help of Elijah.

"I shall take it from here brother" He spoke calmly but Elijah could see the hidden anger and frustration in the depths of Niklaus's eyes.

Elijah immediately stepped back and walked to his chair. "Of course brother."

Niklaus smiled at Caroline softly and helped her sit; giving her a secret squeeze of the shoulders – just to let her know Katerina meant nothing to him. She smiled slightly back but caught the evil glance her sister sent her and quickly looked away.

Niklaus's plan had worked out perfectly. He was sat at the head of the table with Elijah at the other. Caroline was placed at his end of the table – exactly near him at his right side; while Katerina was seated right by Elijah ion his right. So both Katerina had a space free in front of them and beside them.

Klaus let out a sigh and a bright smile that awakened on Elijah's face too; he loved to see his brother happy – plus he got to sit next to Katerina.

They ate while making small talk. Only babble about the party last night and which part they enjoyed most.

"Which part did you like Caroline?" Elijah asked while picking at his grapes.

She looked up in thought for a moment then came to a decision. "The walk in the garden was by far the best part for me. It is extremely beautiful!" She gushed, remembering the way Nik had held on to her arm as they walked.

"Yes it was pretty but we all want to know your favourite part Klaus... Was it the conversations in the garden?"

Niklaus smirked as he knew what she was implying. Did he like his chat with her the most? Not sorry to disappoint Katerina.

"No actually my favourite part of the evening was when Caroline and I talked together on the balcony – looking out at the stars. It was extremely magical." He said huskily, smoothly pushing his hand to brush up against Caroline's – trying to hide his vixen smirk.

Caroline blushed once more at the memory of his soft lips against hers – he had failed to tell Katerina about her kiss with the Lord because she knew her sister would only scream and slap her for it.

Katerina fumed when she saw his hand against Caroline's. What had happened on that balcony?

Niklaus smiled at Caroline brightly. He was going to have her one way or another!

It had been fate to meet her and it will be destiny to be with her.

**Please Review! Sorry it took so long! **


	5. Chapter 5 what to do?

**Hi sorry it took so long! School work has been hectic! Hope you enjoy!**

"Caroline" Niklaus purred from his stance by the parlour room fire. **"**How would you liketo go horse riding today? It would be an excellent time to get to know one another"

Caroline's cheeks blushed the red shade of a tomato as she peeked up at the deviously smirking lord gazing down at her; wonder and humour filling his eyes to the brim. She fidgeted for a moment – unsure of what to do; be loyal to her sister or go with her feelings and go out with the most handsome man she had ever seen? Hhhhmmmmm... A deranged, psycho, self-obsessed sister? Or a handsome, kind, mysterious man? Well isn't this just the hardest decision ever!

Caroline opened her mouth to speak – however an annoying whine got there before she could. "That sounds delightful! You are defiantly right Klaus it would give us all a chance to get to know one another! Bless you for asking Caroline first – she is so clumsy she would probably fall of the horse! Which is why I think it that she would prefer to stay here and out of the way while us three get to know one another" Katerina giggled, completely oblivious to the glare she was receiving for Niklaus.

"Well if Caroline is so nervous around horses perhaps it is better for her to stay here." Elijah chimed in.

Niklaus shot him and evil glare as if to say; 'what the hell are you doing?' in response the elder brother only raised an eyebrow and put on a cute smirk – saying 'wait and see brother. Stay calm.'

"Exactly Elijah! I am glad you agree. Now, shall we set-" Katerina was cut short by Elijah and quite frankly was not happy with what he had to say.

"So Niklaus should just stay here with her! I am sure Niklaus would not mind staying with you Caroline... Am I right Nik? You could show her all you're designs and art work you have drawn over these past years."

Niklaus tried to disguise his excitement and amusement as he saw Katerina's jaw drop and her wicked face turn maroon with utter fury. He saw her about to speak up and so quickly cut her off before she even had the chance.

"I think that a splendid idea, Brother!" he agreed heartily and turned to gaze at Caroline; who was now blushing brightly – however she could not help the spark of anticipation and the gush of butterflies flutter in her gut. "How about it sweetheart? Shall we finally have that tour I promised you last night?"

Caroline could feel the piercing glare her seething half sister was sending her and couldn't look her in the eye. Instead it was Niklaus who caught her eye. He was gazing at her expectantly – begging her to conceive and spend the day with him with his eyes. He wanted this so badly. He knew he would never get to know Caroline with Katerina hanging around them like a spoilt puppy – always barking orders at Caroline; he didn't know why he was so attracted to Caroline – but all that mattered is that he was and he wanted her – Niklaus always gets what he wants.

Caroline couldn't look away – she was so absorbed in his dazzling eyes she didn't even realise she had spoken. "Yes. I would rather enjoy a tour of the castle."

Niklaus and Elijah shared a smile and Niklaus strode over to where Caroline was seated and took her hand to help her stand up. "We shall see you at twelve thirty sharp Brother!" Niklaus cheered – he couldn't help the joy seeping into his tone.

He walked Caroline out of the room and heard Katerina start her protest or demand. "Katerina" Niklaus finally turned back to the other sister – who was hoping that as he did this he was inviting her to join them. "Have a grand day with my brother. I am sure you two will get perfectly"

And with one last smirk at the confused Katerina; Niklaus took Caroline out the door and began what he hoped would be a very interesting day.

_**Later**_

"I am perfectly serous my Lord! I have never been courted by a man..." Caroline giggled sweetly as Klaus gave her the cutest astonished look she had ever seen.

"But surly it cannot be true! You are the most beautiful lady I have ever laid eyes upon... you are smart, witty, funny, stunning..." He told her softly; squeezing her hand which was securely resting in his, tightly.

She smiled as if embarrassed and let out her sweet giggle once more. "My Lord I do believe you exaggerate! I am no beautiful lady! And I am positive that there are thousands of prettier woman in the world!"

Niklaus stopped dead in the hallway and pulled Caroline so she was trust up against his chest. He gazed down at her solemnly. "I speak the truth, my beauty... what has given you these ideas of yourself? And why in the world have you never been courted? Are all the men in your home town blind and thick?"

Caroline smiled again but it seemed more forced this time as she glanced away from his eyes and down to the floor. "I do not have a reason for not believing I am not beautiful other than the fact of when looking in the mirror I do not see a pretty face my lord! And as for courting... well... I have never been asked by a man to be courted... they always fused around Katerina – and rightly o as she is so beautiful; men should want to court and marry a beautiful and interesting woman not a bastard half sister who will never be as pretty or interesting or even noticeable by anyone. There is no point in me being courted my Lord! They will always either by pass me and love my sister or settle with me and lust after Katerina – perhaps even have an affair with her... so... as you can see I shall become an old maid – husbandless and unlovable compared to her sister." Caroline ranted; tears forming in her eyes as they threatened to spill out.

Niklaus had been fuming with anger at her words; why the hell did she think Katerina was any better than her? And why had these men also thought so? They must have been blind not to see the beauty that was far brighter than Katerina's ever will be. Katerina was a vindictive bitch – and he only met her yesterday! But then he saw the tears in the glorious blue eyes of hers and his heart tore at the sight of his beautiful angel so sad and insecure.

Klaus immediately cupped her face in his hands softly and leaned in so his forehead was resting upon hers. He told her sternly. "You are beautiful my angel. You must believe it! These men are blinded by an easy woman – who as you say would even give herself to your husband if she wanted to! Do not compare yourself to that wretched woman! She is not match to you my lovely!" is thumbs came to swipe away some stray tears that had been allowed to pass through the barriers of pride. "You are an angel Caroline! That is obvious to see..." he whispered.

Caroline finally allowed herself to look up into the eyes of Niklaus and was dazzled to see that she found no hint of amusement or dishonesty mixed in them. She only just then realised how close to him, he had pulled her. She was pinned up against his chest – her chest crushed up against his as he stared down at her. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her hands together. Klaus was slowly leaning forward, closer to his lips until they where brushing up against each other.

"I do not wish to take advantage of you Caroline" Klaus told her in a shaky voice – it was all he could do not to lean in all the way and kiss her senseless.

"My Lord, you have no reason to worry... You are not forcing me into any such situation..." Caroline breathed leaning ever so closer.

"I do not want to hurt you Caroline" his voice mirrored Caroline's – husky and breathy.

"Then kiss me"

Niklaus needed no further encouragement and instantly lean in fully and kissed the angels lips passionately. It was soft, gentle and sweet; but it also had a hot, primal force to it. He licked across her bottom lip – asking for entrance and Caroline gave it freely – and this time they both moaned at the feel of their tongues duelling for dominance. It was a magical kiss – one neither would forget about in a vampire life time. (Never)

They broke the kiss as they heard voices travel through the hallways – the whiney voice of Katerina and the formal, stressed voice of Elijah.

"God this woman is infuriating!" Niklaus groaned and tipped his head back in frustration,

Caroline chuckled without humour and shook her head. "You don't have to live with her!"

Klaus smiled at the first time he heard Caroline say something even connected to a feature of her sister that is more than lacking in the department of being likeable.

The voices got closer and Klaus quickly pulled her through and along another hallway and into a large, spacious room filled with different kinds of paintings of each and every size and colour. They were all beautiful in their own way. Much like Caroline and Niklaus themselves.

Niklaus quickly locked the door behind them as Caroline gazed around the room, strolling slowly to take every single piece in. Niklaus watched her with wonder in his eyes – he didn't know why but he really wanted Caroline to like his paintings – if she did not like them no one would.

Caroline soon came across a small pile of drawings Niklaus had just the night before drew after she had gone to bed. She gasped as she saw the same person in each and every one; all in different poses or points of view.

"Are these... Me?"


	6. Chapter 6 something so pure

"You have a very beautiful face, sweetheart"

Caroline blushed at the compliment making Klaus grin broadly at how easy it was to make her feel uncomfortable. What an innocent she was. "You look even prettier when blushing. Which is quite often I must say."

"Yes, well... I... I am not used to the compliments I am paid here milord. I have to say... you and your brother are quite the charmers." She giggles shyly, still glancing at each sketch of herself.

"So" Klaus says slowly and step towards her. "How do you find my brother compared to me? Is her a greater charmer?"

Klaus tried to sound smug and amused; however deep inside he was somewhat worried about the relationship between his brother and his new found interest. Was it a friendship? Was it a romance? Or was it a brotherly/sisterly bond? He needed to know before he got his hopes on this girl just to end up like he did with Tatia – heartbroken and damaged. God Tatia was a bitch! Anyway – Caroline is no Katerina or Tatia; she actually has a heart – an extremely large one it seemed. But still; he didn't want to end up like he did before with his brother. Neither one speaking to one another because they both felt they stole the others girl.

Caroline gave him a questioning look. "My lord you are very much the more... how should I say... flirtatious and charming then Lord Elijah. But that is to be understood as he does not spark any romantic emotion inside of me; more of a... sister, brother bond."

Klaus smiled in relief and a mischievous glint, hinted in his eyes. "You feel a romantic spark for me?"

Caroline blushes, but however does not back down now. "I did kiss you"

He looks down at Caroline in a daze; eyes filled with lust and wonder. "Yes you did."

The love struck pair don't break from each other's gazes for a long while. They couldn't – it was like they were somehow drawn to each other and it was a force not even the might, alpha, original Hybrid could resist. And that's why he didn't. Klaus only leant forward until his lips kissed the soft, plumpness of her own and moaned at the heavenly contact that seemed to be his constant thoughts ever since that very first.

Niklaus didn't know what was wrong with him. It was almost like he was out of control around this woman. When he should be tricking Katerina he was cavorting with the sister!

He removed his lips from hers – but only an inch and whispered. "What is it about you?"

Caroline confused over his random question. "About me, Milord?"

But he didn't answer; only placed his lips back on hers for another second of blind ecstasy.

A loud, boring knock came at the door and Caroline quickly removed her lips from Nicklaus's just in case it was her sister. Thankfully it was Elijah who had come knocking.

He looked unnaturally tired and annoyed – It seemed even Elijah got sick of Katerina. She really is a handful and a thousand.

"Niklaus, Caroline. Would you be able to come and have afternoon tea? It would be excellent for Caroline to get to know us a little better."

Although his tone of voice was the normal; Klaus could see the utter plead in his eyes – it seemed Elijah was truly out of options with how to please the irritating wench.

Klaus gives out a reluctant sigh - it seemed Elijah had a knack for interrupting the most interesting part of his day. "Yes Elijah, expect us down shortly."

The other bother nods his head and leaves the room – silently wishing shortly would be now.

Caroline removed herself from Klaus's arms and headed for the door. "Well we better get going" She tried to hide her disappointment.

However Klaus had other ideas. "Wait" He pulled her back to his open arms and quickly locked them around her – pulling Caroline flush up against his chest. "I'm not done yet" He smirked and leant down to press his lips against her forcefully and growled in pleasure when she opened her mouth in offering for his hungry tongue to entre. He didn't stop to think when his tongue collided with hers and started to dance. They each moaned in desire and clung to one another for a long while in their bliss – before it was time to let go. They pulled away and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Now that is what I call a kiss!" Klaus murmured huskily.

Caroline only nodded her head in agreement and he led her off to the parlour where Elijah and Katerina where patiently waiting – or at least Elijah was.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Elijah" Klaus apologised – even though he was not in least sorry. "I just had to show Caroline one last thing before we came down"

Klaus guided Caroline to the couch and sat down next to her, allowing the servants to pour the tea and add the milk before telling them to leave.

"Did you have a fun day sister" there was no mistaking the malice in Katerina's voice as she spoke to Caroline – eyebrow cocked, fury in eyes and lip turned up in disgust.

"Yes I actually did sister. I hope you had an equally grand time."

Klaus smirked at the bravado of his little human and gave her a silent pat on the back for standing up for herself. The room fell silent; the only sound was of the four occupants each taking the occasional sip of tea.

"I was thinking tomorrow we could take a trip into town." Klaus spoke up at last – staring pointedly at Caroline. She glanced up at him and gave a small smile of agreement. "You are welcome to join Elijah"

"Thank you Niklaus. I feel it should be an excellent day out" Elijah commented hastily – he wouldn't have to put up with Katerina's controlling manner alone.

"Yes!" Katerina jumped in excitement. "It shall be a wonderful day!"

Both men gave tight smiles and looked away from the eldest Pierce sister.

"You could buy some more beautiful dresses for your stay here Caroline. There is an excellent seamstress in town that I know would make perfect clothing for you"

Caroline faltered and looked down into her cup. "I do not have any extra money I might part with Milord. All the money I have is to settle for a small house somewhere."

He gave a hearty laugh. "Of course you shall not be paying sweetheart! What kind of gentleman do you think me to be?"

Caroline could only blush and cock her eyebrow at his remark – she knew exactly what kind of gentleman he was. Klaus smirked and chuckled – he was really getting to like the Caroline beneath the shyness.

Katerina – fuming at the unknown undercurrent to the words; what did Caroline know that she did not? What had happened between them? She must find out as soon as she and her sister where alone together.

Klaus only stared at Caroline in utter wonder and admiration. He was getting to know Caroline and he liked what he was discovering in her. There was the shy, meek and small side to her – that would do anything for her sister on command. Then there was the fun, wild, uncaring woman – who isn't afraid to kiss a man who she hardly knew on a whim when she felt a romantic spark for him; even with a malicious sister on her tail to try and part them.

He wanted her yes – but for how long would he want her? And he was sure that she would not give herself up to a stranger who she hardly knew. He had to woo her further – capture her heart and soul then take her. But could he do such a thing? To something so pure and angelic? It would make him the most monstrous of all, plus he couldn't do that to Caroline.

Seems like he was in between a rock and a hard place.

They ate, they chatted – all small talk while Klaus stared at Caroline, Caroline stared at Klaus, Elijah stared into the fire – thoughts on ever finding the right woman and Katerina stared at Klaus.

Soon it was time to sleep and each man assigned themselves to a lady – well Klaus decided to take Caroline to her room again in the hopes sneaking one last kiss before bed.

He led her by the arm around every hallway and through every corridor before coming to the room only a short step away from his own.

"Goodnight Milord" Caroline spoke cheerfully.

Klaus rolled his eyes at her. "How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Nik Love."

"As many times as it take Milord" Caroline smirked playfully.

He rolled his eyes again but could not resist smiling at Caroline's humour.

"Goodnight Caroline" He whispered and slowly leaned in for another perfect kiss that quickly turned just as heated from where they left off. He moaned and twisted his fingers through her hair; pulling at the silky locks and sliding his fingers through it gently. She clung to his shirt – only wanting to rip it off and fell his skin.

Klaus quickly pulled back to stop himself from going too far.

"I will have you Caroline – I swear it! I need you. Want you. But not yet. I am not so much a monster to take something so pure. So goodnight for now my Sweet!"

And with that he swept away; leaving a heated and confused Caroline in his wake.


	7. Chapter 7 long day ahead

"Lady Caroline? Good morning. I have been assigned as your own personal maid by Lord Niklaus for you duration here at the manor."

A short, raven haired girl with a low meek voice addresses the blond beauty before her and couldn't help but wish she was even a little bit like her new Lady. Caroline looked down at the girl with a gentle smile and quickly attempted to make the girl at least feel at ease.

"Hello! Your name is?"

The young girl looks up shyly. "Ria, milady."

Caroline gives of one of those smiles that a mother gives to a child when she is putting the most scared and nervous mind to ease. Again, the girl cannot help but be dazzled by the mere peace that washes over her when she glances at the woman. "Well Ria, it is very nice to meet you, I hope we get to know each other well in the time I spend here. And please, forget that Lady nonsense, call me Caroline."

Ria gives a hopeful smile and quickly nodes her head in agreement. "So Caroline. What dress would you like to wear today?"

Caroline looked at the nearly empty rack of dresses that had accompanied her on her journey and just realised how drab her closet actually was. She couldn't help but get excited when she thought of Niklaus taking her shopping today, but still felt a tad of guilt in letting a man who she hardly knew (Yes she had kissed him, but still she does not truly know him!) buy her clothing. "I think I shall wear the yellow one today, Ria. I am feeling I need to look proper while shopping today,"

Ria smiled warmly and went to collect the dress from its hanger. She helped Caroline dress in her corset and the dim yellow, floral dress before standing behind her new lady, as she sat at her dressing table and let Ria style her hair.

A thought suddenly popped into Ria's head and since the Lady Caroline had been so nice to her, she didn't hesitate to ask her. "Milady, can I as you a question?"

"Of course" Caroline smiled brightly. "Anything."

"Why do you want to look your best in town today?"

"I do not wish to embarrass The Lord Niklaus and Lord Elijah. I am sure if I dressed in one of my normal dresses people would scorn me"

"You, my sweet could never embarrass me." The strong and delectable accented voice flows through the room and the two women spin around to the door way where a grinning Niklaus could be seen admiring the blond beauty from afar. "You are too perfect for anyone to look down upon, never mind scorn."

Ria curtsies lowly before being swiftly excused by Niklaus and exiting the bedroom, with one last smile to Caroline.

Caroline grins at Ria but when Niklaus steps closer and closer to her, she feels a jolt of nervousness – why she doesn't know, now she has kissed this man she hardly has anything to be nervous about. She slowly stands up and bows lowly, before she feels his hands on her arms pulling her up to look him in the eye. When she is fully standing, his hands slowly slip up further; along her shoulders, up her long neck and finally clasping the back of that long neck and gently pulling her forward to brush his lips against hers. Niklaus and Caroline continue to gently brush their lips against on another's, but soon get tired to teasing one another and lean in fully into another hot, steamy and magical kiss – one that even leaves the original hybrid breathless.

He pulls away suddenly and leans his forehead against hers and closing his eyes; they were both peaceful and relaxed for a time when they could both just be with each other – there was no Katerina, no Elijah and no bloody curse that needs to be broken.

"Come on love." Niklaus finally spoke up after a long moment of peace. "We better get you some breakfast before we leave for town. I don't want you fainting on me" he teases and smirks when she narrows her eyes at him.

"I am no fainter milord; I shall not be fainting on you or for you" Caroline tells him proudly as her voice didn't shake and made her way past him and out the door; slowly enough that he could catch up with her quickly.

And that he did as he ran up beside her and took her arm and linked it with his. "Oh believe me Caroline. You shall do just that, soon"

She lets out a small giggle and turns to face him; only to find his face completely devoid of amusement and utterly serious. She smiled mischievously and looks ahead, chin up as they come up to the dining room where Elijah has already been seated. He looks up from his morning news paper and smiles at Caroline warmly.

He stands and makes his way towards her. "Good morning Caroline. I trust you had a undisturbed night's sleep?"

She returns the smile and lets him gently kiss her hand swiftly. "I did indeed My Lord. Thank you for asking." Caroline glances behind him for her sister but finds no trace of Katerina anywhere in the room. She looks back at Elijah. "Is Katerina not down yet?"

"No she is not" Niklaus answers for his brother and leads Caroline to a seat in the middle of the table between both gentlemen, but still closest to him. "According to Henry she has still not awoken."

"Henry?" Caroline inquires as Niklaus assists her into the chair.

"Yes, our butler. He has been with us for many years now and we value him as though he was our own brother." Elijah explains as both men make their way to their seats.

"Dig in Caroline. It does not matter what time we arrive in town; as long as you are comfortable and refreshed" Niklaus tells her kindly and watches as the blond eventually takes a bit of her bacon and soon gains more colour in her face as she carries on eating. Perhaps she is not used to eating as much; her past would not give any evidence that she has. Niklaus got a sick feeling at the thought of his Caroline being hungry and fragile.

"Will Katerina be joining us in town?"

"If she awakens in time she will be I am sure." Niklaus did not sound too pleased about this and nor did Elijah look happy either. Could it be that they saw Katerina's true colours or was it just Caroline's thoughts taking her over.

She nods in agreement and pushes her plate away with a small push.

"Finished?" Niklaus straightens in his seat and smiles at the bubbly blond who hiccups and looks up embarrassed as she does it once more.

Both men stand up and Niklaus holds out his arm for Caroline to latch onto, however before the three can make their way out the door and to the carriage, a messy looking Katerina barges into the room with an outraged look upon her face.

"Your staffs are idiots! They did not wake me when I specifically told them to so I would be ready in time to go to town" she screams in her rage, loud enough for the 'idiot' staff to hear.

"The staffs are instructed to only take orders from myself and my family. If they did not awaken you it was due to the order not coming from their employer." Elijah answers immediately; he did not like the fact of Katerina trying to take charge of the servants and to take it upon herself to shame them. "I am sure they had other jobs to do, which were more important,"

"More important than look after guests?" Katerina misses the subtle hint to calm down and back off her little tantrum. "I only tell you this because if a gentleman or Lady grander than me comes to visit us My Lord, you servants may not be able to provide for them. Leaving you embarrassed."

Niklaus breaths in deeply, trying to hold in his temper in front of Caroline. He did not miss the words; 'visit us' or 'grander than me' seep into the sentence along with her obviously fake, caring tone – she really cannot act to save her life.

"No need for concern. If a grand person did come to visit us they would have a maid or servant of their own to help them along in their visit. They would most defiantly be provided for"

Caroline didn't miss the hint towards her at the remembrance of Ria; her new personal maid. So it seemed Niklaus held Caroline as a grand Lady and not her sister? How the world has changed, so quickly and so drastically. Caroline blushed as she realized what Niklaus implied and looked down towards the floor. The effect he had on her was quite dramatic.

Katerina on the other hand was livid. What the hack was going on? Elijah was acting stubborn and rigid; Niklaus was acting untouchable and uninterested and Caroline – well her sister was silent and blushing; head towards the floor. Katerina knew instantly something had happened connected to their current subject and vowed to find out what it was.

She covered her anger quickly with a fake smile at the men.

"If you give me a moment to eat I shall be ready to travel to town with you."

All three sighed in disappointment – however Caroline was the one to do it so quietly on the vampires could hear.

Another long day, it seemed it was going to be.


	8. Chapter 8 kiss the tears away

"Your carriage is marvellous, Milord's! It must have cost a fortune..." There was no mistaking the hint of greed and the flash of money hunger that radiated of Katerina as she sat in the brand new carriage of the Lord Mikaelson men.

She sat in all her shallowness across from Elijah who only shook his head at her and carried on looking at the window into the bright, sunny fields that surrounded them. Niklaus sat next to Elijah and had not taken his eyes of Caroline the whole journey. He had helped her enter the carriage first; making sure she did not slip or fall over her skirts on the tall steps. This irked Katerina who had purposefully marched ahead and quickly made sure he had to help her into the carriage as well. Plus she had sat next to Caroline; intending that Niklaus could not sit next to Caroline as well as both of the men would sit opposite – meaning they had to look upon her beauty in her mind.

This had failed when Niklaus had taken the seat opposite Caroline and Elijah had ignored her for most of the trip. Katerina made a mental note to try harder and ask the dress maker to cut her some dresses with a low neck line – to give the men some insight on the prize that was her.

Caroline had hardly heard a word her sister had been saying; she was too distracted by the piercing gaze of Nik and the dazzling scenery surrounding her. She was amazed a man could concentrate one thing for so long – the men she had encountered in her time where so damn fickle they would change women every half an hour.

Sooner or later the carriage came to a halt in the centre of the buzzing town centre; Elijah helped the girls out while Klaus gave instructions to the drive to meet them back there at 4 o'clock.

Arm in arm Niklaus led Caroline down every street and alley way until he finally stopped in front of a boutique called 'Belle Fille'

"This is it sweetheart" he held open the door for her, with an encouraging smile as she hesitated at the door. The bell chimed – signalling their arrival and a small plump lady who must have been at least 50 years old came out from behind the curtains. She smiled genuinely as she saw two wealthy looking gentlemen enter with not only one girl to dress but two!

"Bonjour! Welcome to Belle Fille! I am mademoiselle Beauregard, how can I help you gentlemen today?"

"Mademoiselle Beauregard I am interested in purchasing a number of dresses for My Lady here." He nodded towards Caroline who blushed brightly "I am told you where the best in town"

The shop owners face light up. "I am sure I have something for the beautiful lady! Would you like to pick some dresses out or create some styles of your own?"

"Both. We shall need a dress ready by the time we leave. The lady shall be wearing the dress when we travel back home"

"Of course Monsieur! Come along, come along, ma petite!" The plump woman waddles her way over to Caroline to take her hand forcefully in an iron grip and pull her over to the dressing rooms. She looks back at the gentlemen still lingering with another woman standing with a scowl on her face. "Shall the other mademoiselle need fitting?"

Niklaus frowned and looked back at the haughty Katerina who instantly perked up when she saw Klaus looking. Klaus sighed and gave Elijah a look and whispered.

"The things I do for this curse!"

His big brother grinned and answered for him. "Yes mademoiselle Beauregard, Miss Katerina would also need fitting" as the dress maker went to waddle to Katerina he stopped her and whispered. "Just not as many... Perhaps two or three. No matter what she says...yes?"

The French woman nodded and glance back at the men. "Will you be staying?"

"Of course" Klaus purred as he stepped closer then glance at Caroline. "I want to see the lady in the dresses I am buying her. Just in case my opinions are needed"

"What the hell are you doing!?" Katerina screeched when all three women where in the measuring room.

"What do you mean sister?" Caroline didn't look Katerina in the eye. Instead she glanced towards the curtain – where in the opposite room Nik and Elijah sat and where bound to hear her loud mouth sister.

"You know what I mean! Niklaus has been staring at you all day! They nearly leave without me, they moan when they have to wait, they nearly forget to buy me dresses and they have been making comments and hints to maids and grand gentry. Now tell me, what have you poisoned their minds with?"

"I have not committed any act against you sister. I have only been myself." Caroline whispered finally glancing at her sister and looking her dead in the eye to prove her innocence.

"Then why have they been looking at you if you have not told them lies? You are nothing compared to me!"

Caroline paled and looked down at the floor as her sister went on.

"I know what's going on here!" Katerina exclaimed with an amused smirk on her lips. "He's going to use you for his own sexual desires. He's going to ruin you, make you a bigger disgrace then you already are and then he will discard you like the whore you are! Then my dear sister, he will come running to me and beg my forgiveness for ever looking to you and I shall forgive him because I know just how much of a dirty slut you are. Then we will marry and live happily ever after; while you are left in the gutter. Or perhaps even the whore house, I'm sure you'll be useful there." When Katerina was done sneering and spitting she turned away and allowed Mademoiselle Beauregard to take her measuring.

The dress maker felt awkward and unwelcome in her own shop as she heard the girl totally beat down her own sister. How cruel she was – she wanted to say so but instead stayed quite; it wasn't her place to say anything.

Caroline felt totally lost, depressed and used as she realised what her sister said was utterly true. He was using her – she liked him and again he like Katerina. He will always run to her sister in the end. The other pierce girl stared down at the floor and didn't utter a word; her face getting paler and paler. She started to shake and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Would she ever find love?

Klaus growled when he heard the words spewing from the creature's mouth and nearly barged into the fitting room to rip her heart out before smothering Caroline in kisses; whispering how much he wanted HER. Elijah held back his brother with all his might and started to mutter calming words.

"Not all is lost brother. You will break your curse and have Caroline; we just have to deal with Katerina. Be calm and patient."

"No! I am tired of that bitch interfering and bring Caroline down. She deserves to go to hell" Niklaus growled as he fought against his brother's strength.

Katerina would soon pay.

"You look beautiful Caroline" Niklaus soothed as she exited the shop, bringing her hand onto his arm, Caroline didn't look up and only nodded.

Klaus sighed and helped her back into the carriage watching her with such longing Elijah patted him on the back. As they all got in and they began to travel back to the mansion; Katerina chattered nonsense about her new dresses – Elijah pretended to listen – Caroline stared out the window with a morbid look on her face and Klaus gazed at the blond beauty in a mixture of sadness, longing and want.

When they finally arrived home Niklaus invited everyone to sit in the lounge with him to share some tea and sandwiches. Everyone accepted apart from Caroline.

"I'm sorry My Lord but I am feeling unwell. May I please retire to my room?" she didn't look up and her voice sounded forced.

Niklaus stared down at her, wishing he could comfort her but Elijah was right – he needed to deal with Katerina first. "Of course My Dear, come down whenever you wish."

Caroline nodded and curtsied. "Thank you, Milord's."

"I thought she'd never leave; such a bore sometimes." Katerina smirked as she saw her sisters retreating form. She could finally entrap them.

The two vampires heard Caroline slowly walk up to her room and close the door behind her; fastening the locks. They then heard the almost silent crying of the abused beauty. How Klaus wished to kiss her tears away.


	9. Chapter 9 what am I to her?

Tears flowed down Caroline's pale cheeks as she sobbed silently. She didn't bother to wipe them away, why bother? They would only be replaced when she shed more tears. What was so wrong with her? Why could she never be loved? She could see why, it was obvious; Katerina. Her sister would always be prettier, stronger, confident, and sexy – the list was endless. But in a way she was glad she wasn't like her sister – she would never be as vindictive and selfish as her. As much as Caroline loved her sister, she hated how Katerina treated her and wished her sister would be more kind.

She sighed as the tears started to slow and sat up stiffly, wrapping her arms around her legs and clutching them to her chest. She sat still and thought about her sister's words today when they were in the dress makers shop. She couldn't help but feel disappointment as her heart sank. For one blissful moment she truly believed that Nik had liked her, but of course now she knows better.

As if sensing her thoughts were of him, Caroline heard a knock on the door and in strolled Niklaus in all his beauty. He smiled charmingly – hiding the depth of his sorrow at seeing the clear signs of tears on Caroline's cheeks.

Caroline didn't speak; only looked up at him with a blank look in her eye.

"I was wondering if you wanted any supper sent up. Katerina tells me she has asked for your favourite meal tonight? Seafood paella?"

Of course Katerina would say such things. It must only be natural that a woman should want to kill her sister over a man.

"I am allergic to prawns." She answered simply.

Niklaus's eyes burned with anger and he closed his eyes with a sigh and only opened them again when he was sure he could control his temper. He tried a gentle smile but only managed a grimace. "Well I shall just have cook fix something up special. What do you like?"

Caroline shook her head with a sigh and looked down at the bed. Playing with a pretend loose string in her quilt. "There is no need My Lord, thank you. I am not at all hungry. You should go back down to Katerina and your brother. I know how my sister hates to kept writing and she has taken a special liking to you sir, you must know that."

Niklaus shook his head and stepped further into the room, closing it softly behind him. "And what if I don't like her?" he said softly, hopping she would finally see the love in his eyes.

Caroline finally looked up at him square in the eye and raised an eyebrow, "Every man likes Katerina. There is no doubting her beauty. She is a goddess in a human body." Caroline talked in a daze as she pictured her sister in her mind and her tears welled up in her eyes again.

"Caroline-" Niklaus stepped towards her, arms open towards her in comfort but Caroline quickly evaded the embrace and stood up briskly, walking over to her window. She stared out unseeingly out of the now gloomy window and spoke the words that nearly broke his heart. "I think I shall leave in the morning my Lord. I am sure you want so time with my sister alone and I do not wish to come between you. I shall stay in a hotel in town I saw just today before I can make further arrangements to have a boat take me home. Or I may not even go home, I should like to travel the world – I will have to get jobs of course and I don't doubt I won't. I have a good education, the only flaw my being illegitimate. I will give you back the dresses of course; I would feel tremendously guilty if I were to keep them..."

Niklaus's heart sank. She was leaving? How could she leave him? He only had a few days left before he would be rid of Katerina and he and Caroline could finally be together. But now she was leaving, what would he do?

"Why do wish to leave me?" He whispered in his despair.

Caroline turned to look at him and was surprised to see actual despair and sadness in her eyes. But then she soon came to realise that the despair was down to the fact that he would no longer have the chance to ruin her. "For the reasons I have just mentioned My Lord." She stated. Trying to keep her emotions in check she carried on "I really don't wish to intervene with you and Katerina. I would only be in the way of the two of you getting to know one another and I would only be stuck in doors most of the time anyway."

"Caroline..." Niklaus closed his mouth then opened it again, trying to figure out the words he wanted her to know. "I don't want you to go. I want you, not her. You, my beautiful angel"

He stepped closer to her, trying to comfort her in his waiting arms, but again, she evaded. "Yes I know my Lord. Katerina told me. You want me only for your desire and then you plan to go to her. Please do not play me as a fool sir, I may be unfortunate but I am not a fool!" she told him sternly; although glad he has now admitted it.

"No! I... I..." He couldn't say it. I love you. He couldn't say it! Why couldn't he say it? Of course, it is a weakness to love. This was why he never allowed himself to feel any emotion – he always ended up hurt. Much like Caroline In fact. "I care for you. I honestly do. Please don't leave; I want to spend time with you!"

"I am sorry My Lord; there is no further use for me here. I plan to leave in the early hours and doubt you shall be awake, so I shall say my goodbye now." She walked over to me quickly and gave a low curtsy. "Goodbye My Lord. I am thankful to you for letting me stay here and I am grateful for all that you have done for me. But now it seems the right time to depart from you. I shall always remember you... Now please excuse me, I must tell My Lord Elijah and Katerina."

Just when Niklaus thought he would break down and beg or compel her to stay and love him an idea popped into his head and he smiled thankful that it just came to him in time. He strode in front of her and blocked her way.

"My Lord?" Caroline glanced up at him curiously; tilting her head to the side in question.

"Elijah will need company. I seem to recall he has a friend in you and would be happy if you stayed with him as well as me of course, you know Caroline I really do-"

She cut him off short. "I am sure Elijah will take company with both you and Katerina"

"I am sure he will but I do say he likes a fresh mind from time to time" he prayed to god in his head that the plan would work.

Caroline paused for just a moment, but to Niklaus's dismay; she again shook her head. "I think not My Lord." She stepped to her right, trying to detour past him but he again stood tall in front of her; blocking her way.

"What if I proved it to you? Would you then stay?" he inquired desperately.

Caroline frowned, tilting her head to the side in that adorable way she does. "Prove what sir?"

"That both Elijah and me would need company and a fresh mind from time to time."

"Perhaps, My Lord. But how would you do so?"

Niklaus freezes for only a few moments before once again smiling brightly. "Stay right there." And with that he was off down the hall way, leaving a bewildered Caroline in his wake.

Niklaus rushes around his house at full speed, searching high and low for his brother who has seemed to have disappeared somehow. "Elijah!?" He calls out but with no reply.

"Elijah!?" He screams this time, louder than before. "Elijah!... For god shake!"

Just when Niklaus was about to give up hope and to solemnly walk back to Caroline to hear her rip his heart out; a deep voice sounds behind him.

"You where calling brother?"

Niklaus huffed as he turned around slowly to glare at his older brother. "Where the fucks have you been Elijah? I have been shouting for god knows how long!"

Elijah cocks his head to the side however doesn't appear surprised or guilty from his brother's words. "I suppose this is important?"

"Caroline is threatening to leave in the morning." He pauses as he sees the panic and shock at the confession. "Yes. She says she is of no importance in this house anymore and that she feels distressed that she should come between mine and Katerina's love! I told you that bitch would ruin everything!"

"I know, I know. What can I do to help? The full moon is over two weeks away."

Elijah did truly care for Caroline. She was already like a sister to the original and he hoped she would one day be a sister in law. This however he hadn't mentioned to Klaus just yet. Plus he defiantly didn't want to be left alone with just himself, Klaus and Katerina in the house; one of the originals would soon break without Caroline's calming aura and rip Katerina's heart out even before the ritual.

"You have to speak to her. Tell her we would be lonely without her. She will not believe me as she thinks I have fallen for the bitch and only want her as a starter of raw meat."

Elijah didn't give an answer only sprinted up the stairs to Caroline's room, where she was already packing her small case, ready for her departure.

She gasped and stared at the original in shock at how frantic he looked. "Caroline, you really mustn't leave. Niklaus speaks the truth, we would deeply miss you! You bring a sort of happy spirit to the house that has never been before. You must believe Niklaus when he says he cares for you. He truly does."

"I don't know My Lord." Caroline looks down at her spurs case in despair. What road to take; leave here; never see Niklaus and Elijah again and hopefully move on in life or stay here and watch every day in misery how Katerina flaunts herself with Niklaus. But if it meant seeing Elijah and Niklaus everyday and being content with being like a sister to Elijah, would it be so bad? She could spend time with Elijah when Katerina and Niklaus went off. "It just seems inappropriate that I should be here when Niklaus courts Katerina."

"Well then stay for me" If she was not going be to convinced there was nothing between Niklaus and Katerina then he had to try another tactic. "You are like a sister to me Caroline and I do not want to lose your company. For once I am happy in the knowledge I know my heart won't get broken by a woman. Please stay."

Caroline sighed but didn't give an answer. She merely gazed out the foggy window sullenly. She was still unconvinced and he had to make her stay somehow; for both brothers sake.

"How about this for instance; you stay here for three weeks and if you don't like living here with us after then... Well you're free to go."

She turned to him sharply. "Truly? You are going to make a deal with me?"

Elijah nodded but didn't do anything more. Did he have her hooked?

Caroline let out a final, tired sigh. "Fine, Lord Elijah. I will give it three weeks"

Elijah smiled brightly. "Thank you Caroline. And please, call me Elijah from now on."

He knew Caroline was tired when she merely nodded and didn't retaliate with a comment on it not being proper to call him such. He gave her one last bow and wished her goodnight as he left the room.

He briskly walked to the library where he knew Niklaus would be waiting with a smooth scotch in his hand, pacing around like a madman. "Well?" He demanded when he noticed his brother entering.

"She is staying. But only for three weeks, then I have given her permission to leave if she wishes to. You will have to convince her of love in that time while it also comes to our advantage with Katerina – she should be dead by then."

Niklaus let out a sigh of relief and nodded his head with a triumphant smile. "Should I go to her?"

Elijah shook his head. "No. she seemed quite tired and I assume she is sleeping by now."

Niklaus looked disappointed but agreed with his brother that the young, fragile, blond needed rest. "Where is the bitch" He suddenly threw out bitterly.

"In her own room. I suppose concocting a plan to snap you up as soon as possible." Elijah chuckles at the stupidity of it all.

Niklaus laughs along with him. "What a scold-hearted fool she is." He turned to his brother then with fiery eyes. "I will get my revenge on her brother, for making Caroline so meek and scared. I will torture her as she did her sister."

Niklaus stands in Caroline's room; hidden in the shadows of the corner, watching memorised as the blond angel slept peacefully. How he wished he could slip between the sheets with her and wrap the beauty in his arms and hold her until dawn. But he couldn't and would not be able to for a while. Still a man can dream.

He walks quietly over to his love and lays a soft, gentle kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight my love" he then leaves the room, looking back one last time on the woman who would soon be his forever.


	10. Chapter 10 un-sweet dreams

_**Thanks for all your kind reviews and I would just like to add like I did on one of my other fics; if you don't like this story don't read it. It's my story to make up as I go and as long as people carry on to enjoy reading it I will carry on to like it. Even though I am thankful for your view don't keep on abusing each of my stories in the same way with the same opinion. Thank you for reading. **_

_**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while; my laptop broke and so I had to order a new one and try and get everything off my old laptop onto this new one so it took a while! Thank god to my I.T Man uncle!**_

"Good morning Caroline." Elijah called when he heard the blond entre the dining room; looking up from his coffee with a bright smile.

Instead of smiling brightly and replying kindly back to him, Caroline merely nodded her head in recognition with a small smile set in place. She sat down without a word and brood herself a china cup of tea, before simply pecking at a measly spoon of scrambled eggs, one sausage and a slice of ham.

Elijah; who unfortunately could feel the despair and anxiety rippling off the poor girl couldn't help but analyse her appearance. She still – and rather stubbornly – decided to wear those rugged and worn out dresses she brought with her; those old shoes a size too big and stuffed with something at the toe; a single piece of jewellery – a small gold chain with a heart dangling; her hair in the same tight bun.

Why did she dress herself so ruggedly? Elijah felt for sure that if she dressed herself up, the men would come calling for her not Katerina!

Elijah hears a scuffle come from down the hallway and heard his brother rushing to get in here while he could see Caroline. He opened the door with a flourish and a bright smile – that was until he saw Caroline's face and his instantly fell. He saw the anxiety lines on her forehead, the bags under her eyes – a sure sign she never slept a wink, how her skin was pale, how she slumped in her seat rather than sitting up starlight as she normally would.

Niklaus felt the usual pinch in his gut when he saw his Caroline so depressed and did not know how to address her. A kiss on the cheek? On the lips? A hug? Should he declare his love once more and beg her to stay and love him? Finally he settled for:

"Good morning my dear Caroline"

Caroline froze in her chair and slowly looked up into his eyes. They looked red, puffy and swollen. And Klaus's heart sank even further.

"Morning"

"I was thinking perhaps we could go out today?" he told her as he strolled forward to sit down next to her. She kept herself stiff and unmoving. He closed his hand over hers. "I would love it if we could spend some time together"

"I was thinking about taking a walk, my lord. You may join me, however I did hear my sister planning to picnic with you and Lord Elijah. I am sure you would enjoy her company over mine." Caroline whispered and hastily pulled out her hand from under his grasp and laid it where he could not take it back.

Sadness crept its way onto Niklaus's face as she rejected him; however Caroline was to concentrated on her meal to see it.

"Elijah!" Niklaus suddenly shouted. The elder brother looked up at him but found Niklaus's eyes still locked onto Caroline. "Will you please leave while I talk to Caroline?" But Elijah knew it was not a question but a demand. He glanced at Caroline to see if she consented and saw the plead in her eyes and so hesitated. "Elijah!" his brother once again shouted "Leave us. Now!"

Shooting a glare at his brother Elijah slowly got up and walked to the door; knowing Klaus knew he would be listening in just in case he lost himself.

Once Elijah was gone, Caroline had never felt as exposed as when she felt Klaus's eyes boring into her. Why had he wanted to be in alone with her? She had made her feelings perfectly clear last night about how he had to stop lusting after her and go ahead toward Katerina. Now he wanted to see if he could get a pound of flesh out of her again? Last night he had declared love for her and now what was he to do?

"Caroline" His voice was confusingly soft – nothing like before towards Elijah. "Look at me sweetheart"

When she didn't move a muscle he leant over and grasped her chin in his finger tips; turning her face towards him. She still kept her eyes down. "Caroline, please" he begged.

Finally she looked up at him and he once again was dazzled by her beauty. How could he not love her? She was beautiful inside and out; he had to have her one way or another.

"Why are you so against us spending time together?" Niklaus whispers as he leans closer to Caroline, his face merely a few inches away from hers. "What have I done to make you distrust me so?"

Caroline didn't answer only glanced down at her folded hands and shook her head slightly but with confidence.

"Answer me Caroline" Klaus was tempted to compel her, except he couldn't hack into her heart or mind that way – he would rather her express her feelings rather than mindlessly saying them.

"Why would you care about me? I mean nothing to you but a whore on a future one night stand. I distrust all men in general when it comes to a relationship. Every single man I have ever known has left and abused me. I will not let myself go through that pain again; even if that means not letting myself care for a man more than friendship. I don't want to spend more time with you because I know I will fall for you and then you will leave me and be with Katerina. I couldn't bear to see that." She explained in a meek and gentle manner; as if afraid Katerina was lurking around the corner listening.

"I will not leave you for her! Why do you not understand!? Why don't you believe me?" His voice became more stern and low as he tried to reign in his temper. Devil strike to men who had hurt and ruined any chance of a future with Caroline!

"Why should I believe you truly care about me? you act the same as any other man who would want me in their beds. And yes, others have declared love and I fell and git burnt when I didn't give them what they what they wanted."

"How can I prove to you I mean well? What can I do and I shall do it?" He almost begged. He couldn't give up without a fight.

Caroline frowned and gave Klaus a sad smile. "Oh Nik." She whispered in despair. "You wouldn't make Katerina leave would you? You wouldn't look her in the eye and tell her you would never feel anything for her would you? You couldn't kiss me and then not even consider kissing her. Any of those you would refuse and that is why I will not give us a chance. You are too much of a risk."

Niklaus sat there in silence. He was shocked – she was right. He couldn't make Katerina go because he needed her for his sacrifice and he hated that – he didn't want to have to need the whore in any way. He couldn't tell her no because she might leave. He couldn't kiss Caroline and then may have to kiss Katerina to trick her into staying. He wanted Caroline but every reason she should stay was countered by a better reason why she should go. He loved her, but he couldn't guarantee that he would be faithful. Her or becoming the most powerful being on earth? He wished he could tell Caroline everything – why he needed Katerina to stay, about his family, who he really was. But he wasn't ready for that and he doubted Caroline was either.

"Please" he whispered but he knew he had lost the battle. She would never be his; she would be gone in three weeks.

Caroline nodded her head and smiled tightly. "Please excuse me my lord" and with that he got up and left. He didn't see her for the rest of the day.

_**At dinner that night **_

"I keep on telling her she won't get a man wearing those dresses but she won't listen! Poor thing, I must admit though I do find it flattering that men pay an extra attention to me" Katerina chattered on about her sister who wasn't present at dinner. Klaus wanted to shake the whore until her teeth rattled out but refrained himself on account of Caroline hating him if he did.

Why oh why did she love her sister? Katerina did not love her and would rather see Caroline in a ditch than by her side.

"If I might as Katerina, what happened between your farther and Caroline? Before you left?" Klaus cut into her mindless chattering.

"Oh." She obviously wasn't expecting Caroline to be brought up by Niklaus as she wasn't here to spoil her fun. "My father never really cared for her. Why would he, she was a bustard? In my opinion she got what she deserved. A whipping when she was a terror; a slap when she was stupid... Those kinds of things really. She never got a proper education as I recall. She got to learn to read and write and then that was it. Where I had a tutor she worked all day in the kitchens or as a maid – learning what she could from books in her spare time. Working time if you ask me she was quite the slacker! Anyway the only reason she came with me on the journey because daddy didn't want to be alone with her in the house."

Niklaus was livid. How dare a father do that to his own child? It seemed they shared another thing in common; they had vengeful fathers. He would find this William and torture him slowly; amputate a body piece a weak. First his manhood to live with the shame. A maid. A FUCKING MAID! Forced to work for money in your own house! Niklaus bet she even had to eat with the servants and pay keep! Bloody bastards! He would have to make the sacrifice even more painful, just to give this bitch (who sounded most happy when describing Caroline's torture) a piece of the torment and anguish Caroline went through. He couldn't even think of a person even hitting Caroline never mind whipping her.

Before Niklaus could answer a loud, sole piercing scream echoed through the mansion. Caroline? No she was upstairs sleeping, he could hear everything going on. But the scream came again, more agonised this time and you couldn't mistake it for anyone else other than Caroline. He immediately jumped up from his seat; flinging his chair against the wall in the process; before sprinting in full motion out the room. He didn't care if Katerina saw him, all that mattered was Caroline. Elijah was beside him in a millisecond and they ran together.

Once they got to Caroline's room they slammed the door open to find Caroline – thrashing around in her bed, screaming and clawing at her bed sheets. "No! Please stop it!" She cries in anguish and only thrashes around more.

Niklaus is beside her in an instant "Caroline, Caroline it's me! Wake up sweetheart your safe. I'm here!" he shakes her gently but she doesn't wake only frowns before resumes crying,

"Why won't she wake up?" Niklaus half pleaded half begged the answer off Elijah who stood clueless and terrified by him.

Desperate Klaus gathered her into his arms and rocked her back and forth. "It's alright angel. I'm here, I won't let anything harm you ever again I swear. Just breathe sweetheart. I'm here"

After a few more moments of thrashing, Caroline was soon relaxed and still; breathing normally and calm as she slept. Both men let out a sigh of relief and Elijah ordered a pitcher of wine to be sent up in case she woke and needed calming.

"Thank you Elijah" Niklaus whispered but kept his eyes on his beauty in case she woke.

"Alright!" Katerina yipped as she came into the doorway. "Shall we go back downstairs? I need a drink"

"No" Niklaus immediately answered and didn't miss the look of horror on Katerina's face. "I will stay here in case she needs me. Why don't you both go to bed?"

"Yes Katerina you must be tired. I will escort you to your room. I shall go to mine but I will not sleep. I shall stay up in case you need me brother."

Niklaus only nodded as Elijah led a scowling Katerina from the room. He didn't care, only Caroline mattered.

When they were both gone he whispered in her ear. "I will make you love me angel and when you do, we shall be together for eternity. I will be you love forever."

The he kissed her gently on the lips before laying his head against hers and falling asleep.

In Caroline's dream

He's back. I can't run, I can't hide from him and his beatings.

It was my fault he curses. All my fault and he shall beat me for my actions.

But then he changes into Katerina – my only sister. Who I would die for if needed. Because that was what I was told to do.

She whips and whips and whips. My flesh ripping and ripping and ripping.

No one cares. No one loves.

Then I feel it, the soft gentle brush of sweet lips and I am safe I am warm. I am in love and I don't even realise.


End file.
